Express It
by RockPikachu
Summary: After Gray and Lucy getting together, Natsu writes his feeelings down on a piece of paper. Please review.


Natsu sighed. Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia had started dating. Natsu was in a moment of shock once they confessed to the Guild. He left, and Happy knew he wanted to be alone, so he didn't interfere with Natsu's private time. Natsu thought back to his days with Igneel, he taught him everything he knew, magic, reading, and etc. Natsu brought out a piece a paper, sat in a chair, and started to write out all his feelings.

_Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?_

_Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?_

_When they know they're your heart_

_And you know you were their armor_

_And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her_

Natsu would do all those things for Lucy, Igneel, and every mage in the Fairy Tail Guild. Natsu continued to express his feelings in a piece a paper.

_And when their gone, I'll be strong (carry on) don't mourn_

_I'll rejoice every time I hear the sound of their voice_

_Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling_

_And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain_

_Just smile back_

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn_

_Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice_

_Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling_

_And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain_

_Just smile back..._

Natsu missed Igneel. However, he still had Fairy Tail. He thought, should he go leave the Guild to go find Igneel, or should he stay at the guild.

"I mean, c'mon, I can't stand Lucy and Gray being together…" Natsu talked to himself. He shook his head, and started to write again.

_Igneel, you are appreciated._

_When I was young, Igneel taught me, how to survive_

_and magic when I was just baby, _

_and back at the time, I'd thought I'd always see his face, _

_I never expected he go to another place,_

_And then I had a fright, _

_but things got bright when Makarov found me,_

_I formed a bond a Lissanna, _

_And thought we had different lives, we had the same drama,_

_I fought with Erza, it was hell,_

_I felt she was more powerful than Cell,_

_Now ain't nobody tell us it was fair_

_No time with Lisanna, cause the nakama wasn't there,_

_She passed away and I cried,_

_Because she had died_

…_.Igneel…you are appreciated (Dear Father)._

Natsu decided to look on the bright side. Natsu smiled. He is on the strongest team in Fairy Tail.

_FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?_

_hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

_OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa?_

_OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara_

_OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga_

_OH YEAH OH YEAH_

_tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi_

_wasuremono wanai desuka?_

_okashii na kimi ga inai to_

_hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai_

_SNOWING sunao niegao ni nareta no wa_

_futari yorisoi_

_kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_

_FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?_

_hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

_OH YEAH namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou_

_itsu no manika orenji sae_

_shiroku kawatteku kisetsu_

_OH YEAH bokura futari mitsumeteta RAINBOW_

_ima wa omoide no naga de_

_nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru_

_fushigi dana kimi ga warau to_

_boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda_

_SNOWING konna ni_

_hitori furueteru kimi no_

_soba ni yorisoi_

_tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni_

_FAIRY, SLOWLY BUT SURELY_

_YOU'RE WALKING YOUR WAY,_

_HANG IN THERE!_

_warau koto sae_

_wasureteta boku ni_

_mahou wo kakete_

_egao hitotsu de_

_subete wo kaeta_

_kimi wa boku wa no FAIRY_

_SNOWING sunao ni_

_egao ni nareta no wa_

_futari yorisoi_

_kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_

_FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_

_hikari zenbu atsumete_

_kimi wo terasu yo_

_SNOWING sunao ni_

_egao ni nareta no wa_

_kimi dakara_

_kimi to datta kara_

_SNOWING FAIRY_

_kimi ga kureta hikari_

_zenbu atsume sakebu yo_

_SNOW FAIRY_

_DON'T SAY GOODBYE_

Natsu grinned. Natsu then heard his door fly open. Lucy ran up to him. "Natsu!" Lucy hugged him.

Natsu gasped, but then hugged her back. "…Lucy…"

"I discovered who I really want." said Lucy, with a smile.

"Who?" asked Natsu.

Lucy sweatdropped. "Idiot, you!"

Natsu smiled. He then whispered in Lucy's ear. "Luce?"

"What?"

"Don't say goodbye."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dear Mama, When I'm Gone, or Snow Fairy.**


End file.
